Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that executes print processing, a method for controlling the same, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
There is a printer driver as software that generates a page description language (PDL or also referred to as “print data”) to be transmitted from application running on an operating system (hereinafter referred to as “OS”) mounted on an information processing apparatus to a print device such as a printer. The information processing apparatus receives various setting operations such as sheet feed cassette selection, color processing method setting, sheet discharge method selection, and the like via the printer driver. At this time, print setting information is set by a user interface provided by the application or a setting screen provided by the printer driver.
The function of the printer driver has been improved year by year, resulting in an increase in load on the setting operation. As a method for overcoming the circumstances, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-224591 discloses a technique for reusing setting history data.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-224591, names based on date and time information are employed as setting history data. In the present invention, the names of setting history data are set such that a user can readily recognize the content of setting history data.